


Widzieć jasno i wyraźnie

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Domenic Jordan
Genre: Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Julia Augistina, nowa jasnowidząca w Alestrze, pomaga w śledztwie, w tle elementy nadprzyrodzone
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Widzieć jasno i wyraźnie

**Author's Note:**

> Drugi dzień Fikatonu, prompt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Szild-ENTUk  
> Zawiera spoilery do tomu "Diabeł w maszynie".  
> Prawdopodobnie nie powinnam w ogóle porywać się na kryminał, ale kiedy eksperymentować, jeśli nie w Fikaton?

Julia Augustina włożyła palec do ust. Miała wrażenie, że krew ofiary smakuje bardziej obrzydliwie niż zazwyczaj, ale nie zastanawiała się nad tym, bo po chwili zalała ją fala obrazów. Skoncentrowała się, próbując ustawić sceny we właściwej kolejności.

– Szarpali się – powiedziała półgłosem. – Walczyli dość długo. Miała pistolet, możliwe, że zabrała go właśnie jemu. Próbował go jej odebrać, ale strzeliła i to na tyle celnie, by zabić. To była młoda kobieta, bardzo szczupła, właściwie nawet chuda. Ciemne włosy, ostry podbródek, blada albo wybielona skóra, ostry makijaż oczu i ust. Bardzo charakterystyczna twarz, mogę ją bez trudu narysować.

– Byłbym wdzięczny – odezwał się Magatou. – Jak była ubrana?

Julia Augustina wahała się, ale tylko przez chwilę. Ostatecznie, pomyślała, nie jestem tu w roli damy, tylko jasnowidzącej.

– Była raczej rozebrana. Miała na sobie tylko kusy czerwony szlafrok, w dodatku rozwiązany. Nasz nieboszczyk widział przed śmiercią jej piersi, brzuch i to, co poniżej.

– Spotkał się z prostytutką? – Magatou sprawiał wrażenie szczerze zdziwionego. Najwyraźniej zabity Andre d’Aubriac uchodził w okolicy za wzór cnót.

– Tak sądzę – potwierdziła Julia Augustina. – Jest jeszcze coś.

– Tak?

– Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, ta kobieta była obłędnie przerażona. Nie wiem, dlaczego aż tak bała się d’Aubriaca, ale jestem pewna, że zabiła go ze strachu.

Magatou zmarszczył brwi, ale nie skomentował.

Julia Augustina wstała. Machinalnie poprawiła suknię. Mogła już z czystym sumieniem odejść z miejsca zbrodni, jej rola była skończona. Miała cichą nadzieję, że już nigdy nie zobaczy twarzy tej dziewczyny.

*

– To ona? – spytał Magatou.

Jasnowidząca westchnęła. Oczywiście. Powinna była przewidzieć, że ten, kto obdarzył ją darem, nie wysłucha jej modlitw. Zaledwie tydzień po znalezieniu zwłok d’Aubriaca stała nad następnym ciałem, i to znajomym.

– Tak. To tę dziewczynę widziałam oczami d’Aubriaca. Jestem tego zupełnie pewna.

Zmarła nie wyglądała już na obłędnie przerażoną, a na zmaltretowaną. Rozmazany łzami makijaż, liczne plamy krwi na poszarpanej odzieży, a przede wszystkim dziwnie wykręcone kończyny świadczyły o tym, że umierała długo i boleśnie. Julia Augustina naprawdę wolałaby nie oglądać jej ostatnich chwil.

– Policja wie, jak się nazywała? – spytała jasnowidząca.

– Lisetta Raben. Miała pani rację, była prostytutką.

– Ach tak – powiedziała Julia Augustina, bo nie bardzo wiedziała, co jeszcze mogłaby powiedzieć. – Potwierdziłam już, że to ona zabiła d’Aubriaca. Ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Tak. Przykro mi, ale muszę wiedzieć, z czyjej ręki zginęła. To niedobrze, gdy ktoś wyręcza wymiar sprawiedliwości.

Julia Augustina zanurzyła palec w ranie na szyi dziewczyny, z ociąganiem włożyła go do ust. To, co po chwili zobaczyła, było obrzydliwe, ale bardziej jeszcze zdumiewające.

– Czy Andre d’Aubriac miał może brata bliźniaka? – spytała jasnowidząca.

– Miał tylko siostrę i to o trzynaście lat młodszą. Czy pani sugeruje, że zabójca Lisetty Raben był do niego bardzo podobny?

– Więcej niż podobny. Wyglądał identycznie.

Spojrzeli po sobie z Magatou. Julia Augustina była pewna, że oboje doszli do tego samego wniosku. Przeczuwała, do kogo zwróci się policjant.

*

– Czego właściwie szukamy? – spytała Julia Augustina.

Z trudem ukrywała irytację na medyka. Zdenerwował ją w drodze do willi. Najpierw poprosił, by opowiedziała mu swoje wizje ze szczegółami, scena po scenie. Potem dopytywał, jak smakowała krew d’Aubriaca, i to już była przesada. Jasnowidzącej zrobiło się niedobrze, a Magatou zwrócił mu uwagę, że może już wystarczy. Jordan przeprosił, ale nie chciał wyjaśnić, do czego właściwie zmierza, i Julia Augustina poczuła się lekceważona. Pomyślała, że to medyk powinien był dostać jej talent. Wszyscy byliby wtedy dużo szczęśliwsi, a Jordan najbardziej.

Medyk rozglądał się po bibliotece, z której wcześniej uprzejmie, acz stanowczo, wyprosił siostrę d’Aubriaca, wyraźnie niezadowoloną, że obcy ludzie, i to przedstawiciele policji, kręcą się po willi, którą odziedziczyła. Julia Augustina powtórzyła pytanie.

– Szukamy czegoś związanego z magią – odpowiedział wreszcie.

– Jest pan pewien, że d’Aubriac tego nie zabrał ani nie zniszczył? – spytał Magatou.

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Jordan – ale i tak musimy przeszukać willę. Chwilowo nic innego nie mamy.

Julia w końcu przyjrzała się regałom. Zalegały na nich traktaty filozoficzne, rozprawy o świętych i dzieła sławiące dynastię Savariców. D’Aubriac robił wszystko, by wyglądać na poważnego, pobożnego, lojalnego szlachcica, ale to nie mogła być jego prawdziwa twarz. Gdyby była prawdziwa, nie zabijałby na ulicach Alestry tydzień po własnej śmierci. Jordan najwyraźniej był tego samego zdania, bo zdejmował z półek kolejne tomy i kartkował je, jakby się spodziewał, że któryś z nich skrywa coś innego, niż wskazuje okładka. Julia Augustina zauważyła, że do czarnego ubrania medyka przyczepiła się kocia sierść, najpewniej zalegająca wcześniej na którymś meblu, i że Jordan, zawsze elegancki, tym razem najwyraźniej niczego nie spostrzegł. Jasnowidząca nie zamierzała zwracać mu uwagi. Zdjęła z najbliższej półki kilka losowo dobranych książek i przysiadła w fotelu, sprawdziwszy uprzednio, czy i na nim nie ma sierści. Zastanowiła się przelotnie, gdzie podziewał się kot.

Przez jakiś czas w pomieszczeniu rozlegał się tylko szelest kartek.

– Chyba to mam – odezwał się Magatou, który przykucnął przy najniższej półce i, podobnie jak Jordan, metodycznie przeglądał kolejne tomy. – O coś takiego chodziło?

Wstał i podał medykowi otwartą książkę, z której wystawały czarne zakładki. Jordan po kolei przeglądał zaznaczone miejsca. Julia Augustina nie powstrzymała ciekawości, też wstała i zajrzała medykowi przez ramię. Zauważyła, że kartki upstrzone są rycinami przedstawiającymi czaszki, pająki i podobne rzeczy. Mrok dla niezorientowanych, pomyślała z niesmakiem. Na jednej stronie były czyjeś dopiski, prawdopodobnie d’Aubriaca, i właśnie ta strona przykuła uwagę medyka.

– Typowe – pokiwał głową, jak wydało się jasnowidzącej, z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Dlaczego wszyscy domorośli magowie upierają się, żeby składać ofiarę z kota? I dlaczego niektóre demony mają na tyle zły gust, że dają się w ten sposób zwabić?

– Więc to prawda? Po Alestrze grasuje teraz demon z twarzą d’Aubriaca? – spytał Magatou.

Jordan przerzucił parę kartek, po czym zamknął tomiszcze.

– Sądzę, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie i że to demon zginął, a po mieście porusza się prawdziwy d’Aubriac, żywy i zdrowy.

– Nie rozumiem – drążył policjant. – Jaki demon dałby się zabić pierwszej lepszej dziewce?

– Bes-anaire. Już kiedyś miałem z nim do czynienia. Od początku podejrzewałem, że tak jest i w tym przypadku, ale ta księga dała mi pewność. Bes-anaire potrafi skopiować czyjś wygląd i zachowanie z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy, mianowicie nie jest zdolny skrzywdzić człowieka.

– Jak to nie jest zdolny skrzywdzić człowieka? – zaprotestowała Julia Augustina. – Przecież ta dziewczyna była obłędnie przerażona. Zaatakował ją…

Umilkła, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że tydzień temu mogła źle zinterpretować wizję. Zobaczyła to, co chciała zobaczyć. Demon z twarzą d’Aubriaca próbował zabrać dziewczynie broń, nic ponadto, a i to mu nie wyszło, bo nie potrafił wykorzystać fizycznej przewagi nad przeciwniczką. Coś, co nie stanowiło problemu dla prawdziwego d’Aubriaca, było poza zasięgiem bes-anaire.

– To ona zaatakowała pierwsza? – spytała jasnowidząca. – Dlaczego tak się go bała?

– Mam teorię, ale nie jestem w stanie jej potwierdzić, dopóki nie schwytamy d’Aubriaca. Wspomniał pan niedawno o serii zabitych prostytutek… – zwrócił się do policjanta.

– Zaraz serii – przerwał niezbyt grzecznie Magatou. – Znaleźliśmy ledwie trzy ciała i nie ma dowodów, że sprawy coś łączy. To Rollins upiera się, że nad rzeką grasuje seryjny morderca.

A próbowaliście to w ogóle sprawdzić, chciała spytać Julia Augustina. Pierwszy raz o tym słyszała, bo do ubogich ofiar rzadko wzywa się jasnowidzów. Dzięki temu oglądała mniej zbrodni, ale…

– Załóżmy, że Rollins ma rację – powiedział Jordan. – Załóżmy, że to d’Aubriac jest zabójcą. Dobrze się bawi, ale popełnia błąd, pozostawia przy życiu świadka, Lisette Raben. Mógłby ją zignorować, bo takich jak ona i tak prawie nikt nie słucha, ale postanawia usunąć na wszelki wypadek.

– Tylko dlaczego wezwał demona, skoro dałoby się to załatwić prościej? – spytał Magatou. – I dlaczego bes-anaire, skoro ten demon nie nadaje się na mordercę?

– Sądzę, że d’Aubriac chciał ją zabić osobiście, a demon miał w tym czasie pokazać się w towarzystwie, żeby zapewnić mu alibi, ale coś poszło nie tak. Bes-anaire nie zawsze są posłuszne tym, którzy je wezwali.

– Myśli pan, że chciał uratować tę dziewczynę? – spytała jasnowidząca.

– Być może. Tak naprawdę to już nieistotne. Teraz musimy się skupić na d’Aubriacu.

Mężczyźni zaczęli półgłosem planować kolejne kroki. Julia Augustina myślała o dziewczynie, która widziała za dużo, a zarazem nie dosyć.


End file.
